The Goldsworthy Family
by poisoncade
Summary: These are the intertwining stories  or one shots, depending on reviews  of the Goldsworthy family  Eli, Clare, and their kids  and the struggles they face. In the first story, Jade makes some of Eli's mistakes, other stories coming! Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Apart Chapter 1**

**Jade's POV**

My life had gone to Hell over the last few years. My boyfriend, Trey, had broken up with me. My father, Eli, was working full-time as a writer/editor for a Toronto Newspaper, The Core. My mother worked part-time at a law firm, but was so busy with the newest addition of our family that she didn't have time for me. Christopher Marcus Goldsworthy was born last year, and after that my mother no longer had time for each of us. I'm fourteen. My brothers, Ethan and Elliot, are thirteen. My sister, Annika, is twelve. I have depression. But nobody else knew that. No one understood me, what a freak I was. After all, do normal girls slice up their skin?

I was twelve the first time I cut. It felt amazing, having control over your pain. Mom was pregnant with Chris then, and her and dad were all lovey-dovey. Speaking of Dad, he just came home. I looked up from my notebook for a brief second, enough to see my father walk in and kiss Mom. His dark hair hung in front of his green eyes, the eyes I had, and had been named after, and gently took the baby out of Mom's hands. "I got him, Blue Eyes. Go relax." He said, kissing Chris's forehead. Chris had a light tuft of brown curls on his head, and blue eyes, like Mom. "Hey, Jade. What's up?" Dad said, leaning over to kiss my forehead. I rolled my eyes, "The ceiling." I shot back, aggravated. Didn't he see I was busy? I turned back to the notebook, taking out the picture of me and Trey and taking the scissors in one hand. I started chopping away at the picture and my dad sighed.

"Jade, honey, he's not worth it. You shouldn't be stressing over him." I rolled my eyes again. "What exactly do you know about breaking up? Just leave me alone." I said. My dad eyed me cautiously, but turned to his other daughter who was lounging on the couch. Annika was the pretty one, the smart one. She loved me a lot, but I couldn't help but hate her just a little bit. All the attention that she got… I felt the anger bubbling to the surface, and I knew that unless I let it out the way I preferred, I would start screaming. I raced upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind me and stared into the porcelain sink, trying to fight off the urges. I always tried. And always failed.

I pulled out my washcloth, my small salvation that I had buried underneath the sink. I unwrapped the once-white washcloth, now stained with blood, revealing the small piece of metal. I sighed as the blood flowed from my wrist. I didn't flow, really. It bubbled up, then flowed over my wrist. I sighed, letting the sweet release overcome my every sense. It was a comforting feeling. I gently held the washcloth against my pale wrist to stop the bleeding and then re-wrapped the razor. I leaned back, behind the cleaning supplies, and hid the razor. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was such a freak. Some girls might cry at this realization, but not me. I was too strong, too tough to cry. The only way I would let out emotion was through cutting. I rolled down my dark sleeve, hooking the hole around my thumb in the emo way I liked it and turned to face the door, smiling softly at my secret.

"Jade, are you okay?" Dad asked during dinner. I just looked up at him and glared. I didn't like Dad, not really. He wasn't home very much, and when he was it was always about Annika, or the twins or the baby. The way it works is the youngest gets the most attention. The oldest gets the least, and the rest shuffle in-between. I was the oldest, so I was virtually screwed. "Just perfect." I muttered, as Ethan sighed, looking down at his plate of roast beef. Dad sighed too, turning back to spoon-feed the baby. Annika looked upset, probably worrying about her lip gloss getting smeared. I let my mind wander back to Trey. How good it felt when his lips were on mine, how he would smoke cigarettes whenever he got stressed even though he was only sixteen. Trey had been about to turn seventeen whenever we were dating. Mom and Dad thought he was fifteen. I had been lying to them a lot lately.

Later that night, Dad came into my room. I was lying on my black bedspread, with my headphones over my ears, listening to the alluring sounds of My Chemical Romance. "Jade, what's wrong?" my dad asked, sitting down on my bed. He looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his jade eyes watched me wearily.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go,_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow,_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands,_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo._

Gerard Way continually pumped worship-worthy music into my ears and I stared at my father. Should I tell him about me cutting? Could he help me before I lost too much blood? But I already knew what I was going to do. The shame of telling someone what I was doing was too much. I would never tell my father. That would only make him think I was more of a freak. Besides, I didn't really want to stop. I sighed, taking off my headphones. "I'm just really tired, Dad. I'm sorry I've been so grouchy lately. It's just, soccer is stressing me out, and I'm kind of mad about Trey. That's all, I promise." I lied easily, it didn't even bother me anymore. I smiled slightly, enjoying the sting of the cut under my sleeves. I had my secret right in front of him and he didn't even know. Dad nodded, kissed my forehead and left my room. I felt the empty hole that he left behind and sighed.

I locked my bedroom door and walked over to my bed. Hidden deep under the mattress was my other salvation. Vodka helped me a lot. I pulled out the tiny shot glass and slipped my headphones back on.

_Give me a shot to remember, and take all the pain away from me,_

_A kiss and I will surrender, the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead._

**A/N Here's how it's going to go. I'm putting three stories in this story, like this. Chap 1: Falling Apart Chap 1. Chap 2: Back and Forth Chap 1. Chap 3: Falling Apart Chap 2. Etc, etc. 5 reviews to update this and to add the next story!**


	2. Back and Forth Chap 1

**Back and Forth Chapter 1 (This is the story of how Eli and Clare's son, Elliot, and Fiona and Adam's daughter, Nova, fall in love.) **

**Elliot's POV**

We had been best friends for years. We were perfect for each other. I combed my dark hair back in the emo style that I liked, that Ethan, my twin, constantly tried to mimic. We were thirteen; couldn't he find his own style? I groaned in frustration, glaring into the mirror. How would Nova ever love me when I looked like this? Nova and I had been best friends since we were born. Even when I was younger, I was in love with her. But really, how couldn't I be? She had incredible wavy brown hair, and perfect hazel eyes. I used to think that I could dive in her eyes and swim in them. She had a slender, athletic frame and was a genius. She'd been writing poetry for months, which I had been secretly reading. It was private, one of the few things that she wouldn't share with me.

I picked up her notebook one day whenever she was in the bathroom and I had been mesmerized. I had never read anything like it. Of course, the other features were nice to. She loved emo music. Especially Black Veil Brides. She was really bright, and the prettiest girl at Degrassi. And the other boys knew it. I ground my teeth together, thinking of Tyler and his friends. They hit on Nova constantly, even putting their hands on her. She could take care of herself, but I had plenty of broken noses to prove that I would take care of her too. My blue eyes shined angrily, just thinking about Tyler putting his hand on her ass. I tried to compose myself and walked downstairs. Dad leaned over his computer, editing the newspaper, as usual. He looked up whenever he saw me, and his green eyes pierced me. He smirked at me whenever I saw how I was dressed. I rolled my eyes. "Trying to impress someone?" he asked, gesturing to the black skinny jeans and Black Veil Brides t-shirt. I rolled my eyes. "Leave me alone." I muttered. He frowned and I ran over and gave him a hug. "Bye Dad!" I shouted, running out the door and then the two clocks to Nova's condo.

Nova had been acting weird lately. One day she would be incredibly happy and energetic, and get everything done. The next, she would be so depressed she wouldn't get out of bed. It was heartbreaking to see her so erratic. Whenever she was happy, she talked super fast and thought she could do anything. I loved Nova, but her mood swings were annoying. Probably just PMS. I ran up the steps to the front door and knocked on it quickly, glancing up at the darkening sky. Typical Canada weather. I looked down at my biceps and grinned. I had been lifting weights to get better at football. Nova loved watching me play. I smiled to myself as my godfather opened the door. "Oh. Elliot, of course." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "Take care of my daughter, understand?" he said, grinning teasingly. I nodded. "Of course." I said. Like I would ever let anything happen to her. Adam knew about my crush on Nova, everyone did. Nova pretended that she didn't see the way I stared at her, followed her around like a puppy. This girl had me tripping over my feet. Nova walked down the steps then, and my heart nearly stopped beating. She was wearing an incredible blue blouse that showed off her curves without being slutty, and was wearing dark blue jeans. Unfortunately, not skinny jeans. But I wasn't complaining. She looked breath taking in everything she wore. Her dark hair flowed around her pale face and her ruby lips curled up into a smile. Then I looked at the real prize, her eyes. They were green with specks of blue throw in there, like stars were scattered around the sky. This girl made my subconscious write poetry, for crying out loud. I loved her so much, and she didn't even know it. "Elliot!" she said, thrilled. My heart skipped a beat, and then pounded in my ears.

I loved hearing her say my name, and I don't mean in a pervert way. I just loved how she was so thrilled when she said it, how her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. God, she was so beautiful. "Bye Dad!" she said, giving Uncle Adam a quick hug and then running out of the door towards me. We both walked down the street, already deeply immersed in conversation. Music, of course. As always. I was taking her to see a movie, some horror thriller. I had great reviews, and she loved horror movies. After a few minutes of bliss (me just being able to talk to her without stuttering or saying something stupid.) We showed up at the theater. I paid for our tickets, even though she said that she could have paid for our own. I grinned as we settled into our seats in the back row with our Cokes. Alright, I'll admit it, I had more of a motive to go see a horror movie than just because she liked them. I loved it whenever she buried her face into my shoulder, hiding from the monster or killer on the screen. I felt heat rush up to my face as the girl on the screen got stabbed and Nova nuzzled into my neck. This was so perfect. I settled back into my seat and enjoyed the moment. Then I did something I had been waiting to do since I was a baby. I slowly, gently, wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Nova looked up at me, startled for a moment, and then relaxed, turning back towards the screen. I don't think I had paid one second of attention to the movie.

I couldn't help but notice the small smile on Nova's face as we walked home. I was practically skipping. I was ecstatic. My arm had been wrapped around a goddess's shoulder. When we finally did get back to her condo, Nova turned to me. "I had a great time, Elliot. Thanks." She said. I sighed gently. "No problem." I said. We went out to see movies a lot, so I knew what would happen. She would thank me, say goodbye, or call me, and then walk into her house. But not tonight. Tonight she leaned forward, and underneath the street lights of Toronto, on May 21st, 2011, Nova Torres pressed her lips against my cheek. It wasn't even on my lips, but forget fireworks. Fucking nuclear explosion. She smiled one of those heart breaking smiles at me and then vanished into her house. I promise, I smiled the whole way home. At least, until I saw who was waiting for me.

**A/N Four reviews for this chapter and it gets updated! C'mon guys, I have a fight scene planned for the next chapter. Review please! **


	3. Falling Apart Chap 2

**Falling Apart Chapter 2 **

**Jade's POV**

It was Dad's day off, but he might as well have been down at the office. He was taking care of the baby and helping Elliot with homework. Didn't he understand that I needed him to? I know that he tries to be a good father. He pays the bills, watches my soccer games, and loves me. But, he didn't spend much time with me. My mother had immersed herself with me until she found out that she was pregnant. She had been stunned at first, then thrilled. She always wanted another baby around, since all of her other babies were growing up. I was worried, terrified. I didn't really want to die; I just wanted the pain to stop. I knew that I had lost too much blood, and that if I cut again I could die. I needed help. But there he was, a few feet away from me. So why did it feel like he was worlds away?

My phone started beeping, alerting me of a text message. I opened up my phone and looked at the caller ID: Trey. My heart felt like it had stopped beating and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block the memories of our final fight.

_Flashback:_

"Jade! Jade! Come here!" Trey called from behind me as I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt his arms, the arms I craved every night, wrap around me from behind and I knew what was coming. He placed his hand under my chin, pulled me towards him and pressed his lips on mine. I remember my last coherent thought before my knees buckles and my swelled and my senses got dull and fuzzy. _This isn't right. _Then why did it feel so right? Why did it feel so perfectly natural to be in his arms? To let him hold me and kiss me? Feelings rushed through my body, the kind of heat I never experienced except with Trey. It was this high that I was addicted to. It was him that I was addicted to. His burning lips left their mark on mine, as if I had been branded. "Jade, baby, let me explain. I love you baby girl, you know that. I don't want to put any pressure on you about this. But, you know, guys do have needs." Trey said, his pleading, amazing blue eyes gazing into mine.

Trey wanted to…you know. Do IT. I wasn't ready for that. I could barely handle light touching. I shook my head and Trey pulled me to his chest and I buried my face into his shoulder. "Oh, Trey. I just can't." I said, sobbing. He rubbed my back soothingly and gently slid his hand over the back of my jeans, squeezing my ass. "Baby, I will be so gentle. It will feel incredible. Baby girl, please." This was what he called me whenever he wanted something. Baby girl. I loved and despised it. I shoved myself away from him. I needed time to think, needed space. "Fuck off Trey." I said, finding strength that I never knew I had. I ran away from him, ignoring his calls for forgiveness. I ran until my heart pounded and my head ached. My legs felt like they were on fire when I got home. I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed, wanting Trey, and hating him.

_End Flashback_

I leaned back on the couch and watch my father kiss my baby brother. Mom had left to go hang out with Fiona. Fiona had a few kids, Nevaeh, Nova, Siah, and AJ. Adam Junior. Elliot was desperately in love with Nova, and had been practically since he was born. Nova loved watching him play football, which was why Elliot's grades were dropping. More practices, less studying. This, all in all, meant dad had to help him. I looked back down at my phone and looked at the message again.

_Jade, baby girl, I'm so sorry for what I said. I don't mean to pressure you sweetheart. I just got really caught up in the moment. You're so beautiful; I really couldn't keep my hands off you. Please, lets talk. Tomorrow, usual place, at 3? _

I sighed, getting up off the couch. It was time. I needed to tell Dad. "Dad? Can we talk?" I had to bite my tongue to not take the words back. I really felt the butterflies in my stomach, the lump in my throat. Dad looked up from helping Elliot and gazed up at me, cradling Chris. "Sure, honey. What's up?" he asked, as Elliot peered inquiringly over his shoulder. "I meant privately." I muttered, glaring at Elliot. I stared down at my black Converse high-tops, and smiled a little. Trey had gotten these for me. And quite a few skinny jeans, shirts, and tons of jewelry. "Oh." Dad said, looking puzzled. Dad got up, and then grinned. "Should Chris come, or is this to private?" he said, that smirk that my mother had fallen for on his face. I rolled my eyes. "The midget can come." I said, smiling a little. I practically worshiped my little brother. I spoiled him rotten. Ice cream, candy, toys, anything he wanted. Dad followed me up the stairs to my bedroom and I tried to focus. My brain was so fuzzy all the time. I sat down on top of my desk and Dad sat on the bed as Chris played with his dark hair. I sighed and swallowed. I coached myself in my head. Present it like it's nothing. Like you only did it once or twice.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you. You can't tell mom or anyone else. Understand?" I said. Why was this so hard? It was like I was forcing every word out of my throat. Dad noticed my discomfort. "Jade, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said as the baby squirmed. Dad rubbed Chris's back, soothing him. I sighed, and then forced out the words I had been dying to say, dying to tell him. I wanted him t see me for me, not the fake, heartless person I showed everyone else. "Dad, I've been doing this thing. I don't really know why. I'm never going to do it again, but I thought that you should know. I used to cut myself." I said. I gritted my teeth, my jaw snapping shut too late. My secret was out. Dad stopped rubbing the baby's back. I watched as his emerald eyes filled with tears, and then he squeezed them shut. His jaw tightened, his hands stiffened around Chris and he stopped breathing. He sat upright, trying to hold his composure. Then his chest heaved, like a drowning man surfacing into air. He squeezed the baby to him and buried his face in Chris's angel curls. I felt blood from my last wound flowing a little under my sleeves and I felt woozy again.

Dad rocked back and forth for a minute, and I let him. It was a lot to take in. Then he set Chris down on the floor to investigate the carpet and turned to me. "How long have you been doing this?" he asked me gently, calmly. Tears still glistened in his eyes. Why was he so emotional about this? "Two years." I murmured, feeling tears sting my eyes. I started to sob then and Dad pulled him to me, finally holding me like he held Chris. I cried into his shoulder as Dad swallowed back tears. "Why now? Why are you telling me now?" he said, rocking me back and forth, kissing my forehead, my face. "I just needed to tell you. I miss you Daddy." I said, sobbing harder. I hadn't called him Daddy since I was five. His arms tightened around me, holding me to him. "I won't let anything happen to you. It's going to be difficult- so difficult- to stop. You have no idea how bad it will be. But once you get over it, you feel wonderful. Better than you ever have before. You need to get rid of whatever you're cutting yourself with, and come talk to me, or call me whenever you want to cut, okay?"

I nodded absentmindedly. "How do you know so much about this?" I asked him. "Because I used to cut myself." He said, without missing a beat. I froze. _Dad? Dad, _my happy, wonderful father used to slice up his skin? I stared at him, shocked. "You-You used to cut?" I asked him. He nodded gently. "Yeah, I did. After Julia died." He explained to me. He had told me about Julia a few times, but he didn't like to dwell on the subject. He gently slid his sleeve down and tilted his arm. I could just see the faint, silver scars stretching across his wrist, all the way down his arm.

***Three hours later* **

Me and Dad were still in my room, laughing. Chris was sitting on his chest, trying to play patty cake with Dad. We were laughing as Chris's uncoordinated hands steered themselves towards dads. The cutting subject had come and gone. Me and Dad had thrown out my razor together, me promising to call him whenever I wanted to cut. Mom walked in, surprised to see me and Dad laughing together. "What are you to doing?" she asked us. We looked at each other and then told mom the truth. "Having father-daughter time." Even though I knew it wasn't true, this felt like the first time.

**A/N Review! Big thing with Trey next chapter! We have to get to ten reviews for this story to update it, and we have to get to 14 to update Back and Forth. REVIEW EVERYONE! You guys are great!**


	4. Falling Apart Chapter 3

**Falling Apart Chapter 3**

**Eli's POV**

Whenever Jade told me that she had been cutting herself, my world shattered a little. My beautiful, incredible daughter had been hurting herself? I knew what it felt like, to be so depressed, so numb, that you had to cut to feel anything. And then to be in so much pain you could only show it through blood. My children were my world, just like Clare. Me and Clare had been married fifteen years, and had five incredible children. But, right now, this was the one that was most important to me. I looked down at my daughter and smiled. Her perfect green eyes flashed with pain, and I knew what was coming. She bolted upright on her bed and stared at me, her mouth slightly open. I recognized it immediately, and wrapped my arms around her. Whenever I had been trying to stop, even in my happiest moments, I felt terrible urges to cut. It wasn't always triggered by something, suddenly you just felt an urge. I sat Chris down on her bed and held her to me. Tears were already flowing down her face.

**Jade's POV**

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so _so _sorry. Please don't hate me, I didn't mean for it to happen."I sobbed, letting him hold me. What was wrong with me? I was happy and then this urge hit me, rocketing through my body. This _need. _My father, God bless him, held me. He started to kiss my face gently, calming me down. "It's not your fault. I know it's hard, honey. You can do this, just relax." He rubbed my back as Chris stared at us. "I'm sorry." I gasped into his shoulder. I loved him, and I had ruined our time together. "Don't be. Jade, baby, listen to me. I will love you no matter what, and I just want you to get better. It's going to be hard, and it will take time, but you'll get there. You didn't do anything wrong, so stop apologizing." He rocked me gently, until I calmed down. The urge passed slowly, and soon enough I was okay. I sighed, releasing my dad and wiping the tears out of my eyes. "I'm okay now." I told him. I smiled up at my dad weakly "Thanks." Dad rubbed my back and I looked at the clock. Almost eleven, I should text Trey back. I felt fear in the pit of my stomach, but a deeper need there as well. Trey would never hurt me. He loved me, promised me he would never leave me. I glanced down quickly at the silver necklace against my pale skin. The letter J was written in sapphires on a silver pendant in the center. Trey said he had bought it, but I knew he stole it.

The first time I saw Trey, I swear my heart stopped beating. Then it pounded in my ears. Trey had been smoking a cigarette, staring off into the distance, looking up at the clouds. He was wearing his normal gagster clothes, his blond hair flipped up in his cap. He didn't notice me, and why should he? I was just another emo teen that had nothing to offer. I watched Trey for what seemed like hours, watching him smoke. He heaved a sigh, pitching the cigarette butt into the woods. He looked upset, like something was really bothering him. He lied back in the grass and opened those perfect sapphire eyes again. His pale perfect skin was beautiful, glowing under the street lamp. I was on my way home from soccer practice, and it was getting dark. I hoped he wouldn't notice me, so that way I could watch him forever. Of course, that plan crumbled whenever I sneezed. Trey looked up immediately, and his hand twitched towards his pocket, where I would later learn he held a knife. Trey had a problem with pissing people off, and he knew when he should walk around with protection. His eyes pierced me, evaluating me as a threat. I shivered as is ice blue eyes stared through me. I was just in a t-shirt and he shrugged out of his jacket. It was expensive, and he threw it at me. The first gift of many.

"Here, take it." He said. This was not the rough voice I would come to know, not the voice he used with his friends, and enemies. It was selfless, not weak, but not threatening either. He looked very innocent in the beginning, and I couldn't help falling for him right then. "It's too expensive, keep it." I said. I had heard the second meaning in his voice, he wanted me to keep it. He laughed then, it was dark without humor. The laugh of a person that had so many problems a jacket wouldn't matter. He pulled another smoke out of his pocket and lit it. "I can get another one as fast as I can snap my fingers, babe. You need it more than I do." Whenever he called me babe, I felt my knees go weak. I held the jacket to me, and couldn't help but breathe in the scent of his cologne. This, just like everything Trey shoplifted, wasn't cheap. He stared back out at the trees and ground his teeth together. He sucked in deeply, and then exhaled the smoke. "Thank you." I said, trying not to sound stupid. I looked down at my body. Athletic, sure. T-shirt, skinny jeans, the usual. I felt that I should be in a dress just to talk to him. "You're welcome." Trey muttered, his rose red lips curling upwards for a second. "So, what's your name, beautiful?" he asked me. My heart skipped a beat, and I tried to remember my name. "Jade." I told him. "It fits you." He said, and then patted the spot next to him. "So, Jade, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" he said, smirking up at me. I fell in love with him right then.

My dad's voice brought me back to reality. "Honey, are you okay?" he asked me. "I'm fine, Dad." I assured him, escorting him out of my room. "I'm tired, can we talk tomorrow?" I asked sweetly. He nodded cautiously, holding the baby to him. He turned to walk away and then looked up at me. "Jade? You know I love you, don't you?" he asked me, suddenly nervous. I smiled gently, did he really think I didn't love him? "Of course, Dad. You should get Chris to bed." Dad nodded, walking to put Chris to bed, but looked reassured. The second he was gone, I dove for my phone, finally about to answer Trey's message. _Can you meet me in twenty mins, normal place? _I knew he would be able to, he would drop everything for me. I grinned, looking into the mirror. I could hear Trey now. _Still looking beautiful. I'm sorry about what I said, and I want to apologize. _Then he would kiss me. Oh, fantasies, fantasies. I brushed my hair as my phone went off. I looked at his message. _Of course, baby. Anything 4 u. _God, he was great. I opened my window and climbed down the lattice, smacking down into my yard. "Ow!" I said, trying to propel myself foreword. Twenty minutes later, I saw him. He was lying down next to the bleachers, the first place I met him. He smiled whenever he saw me, but it wasn't the same smile. Fear paralyzed me for a second when I knew what he was smiling about. His fist smashed into my face, and a shot of pain raced down my spine. "Trey?" I asked in horror. What had happened to my boyfriend? He shoved me roughly up against the bleachers as I feebly tried to shove him away.

His knee connected with my stomach and I cried out in pain. Trey's blue eyes blazed and the boy I loved had been replaced with a monster. "Stop!" I screamed, only to be backhanded again. "Shut up, bitch." Trey hissed at me. He pulled his pocket knife out of his jeans and I struggled against him. I was nothing compared to him, with his muscles rippling under his shirt. "Trey, baby, please I'll give you whatever you want, just please stop." I sobbed as he shoved me onto the ground. "I said _shut up!" _He screamed as his shoe smashed into my ribs. I felt something break. I screamed in agony, and then his hand was across my mouth, his knife against my throat. "If you don't want to give it to me, that's fine. I don't need you to _give." _Trey hissed, trying to unbuckle my pants. I screamed against his hand, and then bit down hard. As I tasted blood in my mouth, heard Trey's scream in my ears, I looked towards the road to see my knight in shining armor. The one man I could really rely on.

**A/N Good, bad? Want more? Four reviews! Who was the knight in shining armor? Review!**


	5. Falling Apart Chap 4

**Eli's POV**

I noticed something was off with Jade whenever we were said good night to each other. She seemed really nervous. And after we just had that long heart-to-heart, it didn't seem like her. I put the baby to bed and then walked in to check on Clare. She was fast asleep against the pillows, a small smile on her face. I checked all my kids rooms to make sure that they were asleep and then went downstairs to lock the front door. I glanced out of the window just as Jade hobbled across the lawn. What the hell? Where the hell was she going at this time of night? I hadn't even noticed that I was bare foot until I was on the street, following her. Where was she? My only thoughts were, as stupid as it sounds, that she was going to hurt herself. I lost her as she darted behind a corner and I twisted around, looking for her. Where was she?

Pebbles stabbed at my bare feet and I wrapped my arms around my chest, but my thoughts were only for my daughter. I heard a scream echo far off in the distance, and I started running down the alley. I was going to keep running, but something caught my eye. Jade's jacket. It was on the grass, lying in the dark alley that led to the soccer fields and bleachers. I ran through it, past the jacket, the moist blades of grass slapping against me. I saw Jade pressed up against the bleachers, and then thrown onto the ground by Trey. Why had she even come here to meet him? I saw him gruffly push her hands above her head and try to take off her pants. And then I saw red. I don't remember much after that, just Trey groaning in pain as my only thought raced through my mind over and over. _Not my daughter, you bastard. _I punched Trey in the face again as Jade lay crying under the bleachers. Trey lips were cut, his nose broken, and it looked like I might have cracked one of his teeth. He put my daughter through Hell, now he was going to pay the price for it. I felt my knuckles tear and it reminded me of Jade's pain again. I punched him over and over again. When I finally calmed down enough to think straight I looked down at the pathetic bundle of limbs this almost rapist had become. He was bleeding everywhere, and would have bruises for weeks. If he could walk during those weeks, it looked like his foot would be in a cast. His eyes were blind with pain, and I felt a sick satisfaction feeling deep in my stomach. _That's what you get. _

I jerked him up by his hair and looked right into his fearful eyes. "Listen to me, you stupid bastard. If you come anywhere _near _my daughter again, I'll make you beg for your life. You think you can rape little girls and get away with it? Well, I'll tell you what. I won't tell your father and all those colleges you were going to apply to, if you don't tell them about _this." _On the last word, I slammed my fist into his face again. I left Trey bleeding and walked over to my baby girl. I picked her up bridal style, just like I had carried her whenever she a toddler. I kissed her forehead and I remembered whenever that used to make everything all better. I couldn't fix this one with a kiss. She buried her face into my neck and sobbed as I carried her home in my arms. I saw the jacket that Trey had given her lying on the ground, where it belonged. I kicked it out of my way and neither of us ever looked back.

**Jade's POV**

The only reliable man in my life saved me again. I sobbed into his shoulder all the way home, apologizing for being so stupid. I apologized over and over and he just kept rubbing my back like whenever I was a little kid. It always soothed me then, but now it just made me feel worse. What if he didn't love me anymore for being so stupid? Whenever we got home, Dad set me don on the couch and I begged for him not to leave me. He held me for a long time, two hours maybe, and never said a word. He pressed his lips to my forehead and cried with me. "I love you, baby girl. You need to get better. I will always love you, no matter what. I think that it might be a good idea for you to see a counselor, honey." He rocked me back and forth as I nodded. Maybe I should go see a therapist. It helped Fiona out so much whenever she was an alcoholic. Oh God, Nevaeh. Would she find out about this? Would _mom _find out about this? After Darcy got raped, this would kill her. He didn't even get to put his hand down my pants, thanks to my Dad. I snuggled up against Dad, and the tough girl I hid myself behind melted away, at least for now. I sniffled and held onto my Dad. I helped him put Band-Aids on his knuckles and soak his feet in water to clean them off. There were cuts all over them from whenever he was running after me. He would never let anything happen to me.

Dad kissed my forehead and told me he loved me again before he told me our plan. "We don't have to tell anyone about this unless you want to." He told me gently. I had taken a shower and was in fresh clothes. He held my hand as he talked to me, tracing my fingernails with his thumb. I nodded. "I don't want to tell anyone." I said gently. I leaned over and kissed Dad's cheek and his emeralds glistened into mine. "We're going to talk about this more in the morning." He murmured gently, yawning. He got up to leave and I followed him into his room. He looked surprised. "You're sleeping with us tonight?" he asked, looking at Mom. I nodded and he curled up next to me, rubbing my back. Then he murmured the only words I care about hearing. "I love you."

**A/N Review! Five more to update!** Check out **The Goldsworthy Family by me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**To my readers: Please, bear with me. My bro is suicidal and had to go to a mental hospital. He took my computer to work from there so that way he wouldn't lose his job. My rents r getting a divorce and my sis got in a car crash. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, my bro gets OUT OF THE HOSPITAL IN A WEEK and I WILL update all of my inprogress stories then. I'm typing on a library computer with half the freaking keyboard missing. **


	7. Back and Forth Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Daniel Richard M, my big brother. **

**Back and Forth Chapter 2**

**Elliot's POV**

"Tyler." I hissed coldly. What the hell were they doing outside my house? I looked through the window of our garage and noticed that the car wasn't there. Great, Mom and Dad had left. Why me? Tyler stood, and his dark eyes pierced mine. He glared at me, while Dumb and Dumber, his followers stood too. I didn't know Dumb and Dumber's real names. All I knew was that they had shoved Nova into the street-straight into oncoming traffic- whenever she turned them down for a date. I also knew that they were fat and that I was a twig. "Elliot." Tyler hissed back. "Where's that princess of yours?" he asked, smirking. "Being emo, or bouncing off the walls?" he said. My hands balled into fists and I felt my own nails dig into my skin. How did he know about her mood swings? They had been getting worse recently. One second she'd be super depressed. She wouldn't even talk, and she never smiled. The next she wouldn't stop talking and she had all this energy. It was scary, actually. She got really reckless to. She would street skate. Street skating was where Nova would lie down on a skateboard and go down a really steep hill, usually through an intersection. This scared the Hell out of me. Didn't she know that she could die?

"She's fine, thanks." I said, trying to push past them to get to my door. I didn't want to fight with them, Nova would be mad at me. Besides, Dumb and Dumber could squash me. Surprisingly, they let me pass. They got of my porch, and smiling to each other, walked down the street. What the hell were they going to do? I unlocked my door and dived into my house after the phone to call Nova. When she didn't pick up, I got worried. Had they gone over to her house? Where they going to hurt her? I wouldn't put it past Tyler. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door, then raced the few blocks to Nova's house. It was dark out, almost eleven when I got there. Tyler and his minions were nowhere in sight, but the love of my life was. I saw her through her bedroom window, staring into her mirror. Her gauzy curtains barely concealed her and I breathed a sigh in relief. She was okay, at least physically. She was writing something, scrawling something illegible. I looked at her lattice and sighed. It would be hard to climb.

I heaved myself up the last few rungs of the Torres's lattice just as the light went out in Nova's room. I would hate to wake her, but I did want to make sure that she was really alright. A strong breeze blew past me, opening my jacket. I shivered, still not used to Canadian weather. I heard a bang in Nova's room and I almost fell off the lattice. What the Hell was she doing in there? I slid open her window and pulled myself through. "Nova? Don't be scared, it's just me." I said. Me and Nova had frequent visits like this. "Nova?" I asked a little louder. I walked into something, and I felt numbly at the fabric I was suddenly holding. I walked over to wear her light was. I flicked the light switch and turned around quickly. My knees gave out and I screamed silently. _No! No! _I thought as I ran over to wear Nova hung in the middle of her room, suspended by her chandelier. Her neck was bulging around the belt she had used to hang herself, a chair long abandoned on the floor. I stood the chair up and held her up, now screaming her name. I held the love of my life as her parents rushed in. I didn't notice them, I just stared at her. The only girl in the world.

***Three hours later* **

I smiled warily at Nova. She had just stopped crying and now her head rested against my shoulder. "How could I have been so stupid?" she sniffled. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, just happy to have her. She had been breathing, just slightly whenever the paramedics arrived. They had her on oxygen for awhile afterward, but I barely noticed. Thank God she was okay. Her mother brushed Nova's dark curls out of her face and held her. "Nova Maria Angela Christiana Torres, don't you ever scare me like that again." Her father had been silently crying for almost and hour now and Nova wrapped her arms from around me and locked them around him. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't be mad at me." Nova said, her voice shrinking. Her father laughed warily and kissed her forehead. "Like I could ever be mad at you." he whispered. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder as he pulled me away. That was their moment. But I would have mine, too.

***An hour later***

The psychiatrist came out from evaluating Nova for almost an hour and we all waited tensely for his diagnosis. Could she go home? Was she mentally unstable? Should she be on medication? He sighed, looking very old. "Mr. and Mrs. Torres, I believe your daughter has bipolar disorder.

**A/D Who was shocked? I'm thinking about one more chapter for this than ending it. I plan on starting a new story soon. My brother, who tried to kill himself two weeks ago, is now back at home. I'll update after I spend some time with him. Thank you to all those wonderful reviewers who sent me their regards. It helped a lot. My sis was okay, her car had some minor damage. My parents are going to marriage counseling and so is my bro. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I have ecided to terminated this account and reinvent myself with a new account; poisoncadence. Check to see if your favorite story is being continued on that account, and check out the newest story! Thank you all so much!


End file.
